Suco de abóbora
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Estranhos acontecimentos assolam Hogwarts. Slash. HPDM.


**Título:** Suco de abóbora.  
**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Paula Lírio. Obrigada, beibe.  
**Classificação:** PG

**Personagens:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger.  
**Resumo:** Estranhos acontecimentos assolam Hogwarts.  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens citados pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Aviso: Humor, fluffy.  
**Comentário:** Fic escrita para a Love Fest 2006 da Potter Slash Fics.

* * *

**Suco de abóbora.**

Harry desceu apressado para o café da manhã ainda abotoando as vestes. Estava irritado, não entendia porque Ron ou mesmo Hermione não o havia acordado. Os professores andavam muito exigentes e atrasos nas aulas não eram nem um pouco recomendáveis. Quase caiu da escada com o susto que tomou ao passar por uma armadura e ela começar a entoar uma canção esquisita. Franziu a testa e apressou os passos, tentando identificar que música era aquela.

Assustou-se mais uma vez, ao entrar no Salão Principal e encontrá-lo todo decorado com coraçõezinhos, fadas e todo tipo de babaquice romântica. Pensou em azarar a armadura que estava ao lado da porta, cantando e tentando tirá-lo para dançar. Só se conteve porque não queria começar aquele dia 'perfeito' perdendo pontos para sua casa. Passou por um duende horroroso vestido de cupido e se perguntou se Lockhart tinha retornado a escola. Não era possível que mais alguém tivesse tanto mau gosto. O duende fez uma cara de poucos amigos para ele, começando a tocar a harpa que carregava e Harry ameaçou:

- Só uma palavra e eu te azaro.

Sua voz soou tão ameaçadora e sua expressão também não devia ter sido das melhores, já que o duende logo saiu de fininho, desculpando-se. Um pouco mais satisfeito, Harry se dirigiu até sua mesa. Sua satisfação durou pouco. Para seu completo desgosto, ela também estava toda enfeitada. Para todos os lados que olhasse, podia ver corações, cupidos e fadinhas. Definitivamente irritante. Sem se preocupar em pedir licença, sentou entre Ron e Hermione, ignorando a troca de olhares entre eles.

- Por que não me acordaram?

Harry fingiu não perceber a expressão deles ante seu tom áspero e pegou uma torrada em forma de coração.

'Ridículo', pensou.

Pegou uma faca e, sob os olhos atônitos dos amigos, começou a cortar a torrada até deixá-la quadrada novamente.

- Bom dia para você também, Harry. – Hermione disse, sorrindo. – Dormiu bem?

- Acho que não. Acordou do lado errado da cama, cara? Que mau humor é esse?

- Eu não estou mal humorado. – disse, azedo. Tentou escolher algo 'normal' na mesa e não encontrou. – Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Ora, Harry. Você se esqueceu? Hoje é dia dos namorados! A decoração está linda, não acha? – Hermione disse.

Harry olhou em volta e bufou. Se aquela coisa ridícula e brega era considerada linda pela amiga, ele nem queria saber o que seria feio.

Então, o motivo era esse. Dia dos Namorados. Passou a observar à sua volta, notando os casais felizes e risonhos.

- Se você diz. – Tentou soar indiferente, mas só pareceu mais irritado. – Não teremos aula hoje? Por isso tanta felicidade?

- Claro que teremos. - Hermione disse indignada. - Inclusive, haverá muitas atividades relacionadas ao dia dos namorados. O Professor Dumbledore achou que seria bom para elevar os ânimos. Ele fez um pequeno discurso enquanto você ainda não chegava. E também para anunciar o professor substituto de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Finalmente, alguma coisa interessante. Olhou para a mesa dos professores e não pôde evitar seu primeiro sorriso do dia. Remus Lupin estava sentado calmamente entre Snape e a Professora McGonagall.

- O que aconteceu?

- Parece que o professor passou mal ontem à noite e teve de ser levado direto a St. Mungus. O professor Lupin chegou às pressas essa manhã. Alguns alunos reclamaram da sua presença, mas Dumbledore contornou tudo muito bem. É somente provisório, mas já está bom, não é?

Harry assentiu e começou a se servir de um pouco do suco de abóbora. Estava contente pela vinda de Remus. Seria bom ter um professor competente, para variar. Quando ia dar o primeiro gole no suco, parou. Será que tinha alguma coisa na bebida que estivesse deixando as pessoas tão estupidamente felizes? Claro que o retorno de Remus era uma boa notícia, mas aquelas expressões de bobos nada a tinha a ver com isso.

Cheirou a bebida discretamente, mas não percebeu nada diferente. Olhou novamente para a mesa dos professores e só não cuspiu o suco fora porque mal havia encostado o copo em sua boca. Severus Snape, o terror de Hogwarts, estava sorrindo. Bom, pelo menos aquela carranca que ele estava fazendo parecia um sorriso em resposta a algum comentário de Remus, que sorria abertamente. Desistiu de beber qualquer coisa dali. Segurou a cabeça entre as mãos e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

- Harry, está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

Ele apenas assentiu. Sua cabeça estava começando a latejar. Tinha a impressão que seria um longo dia. Levantou-se para sair e achou que fosse gritar ao ver Draco Malfoy todo sorrisos e olhares para Pansy Parkinson.

Harry não havia se enganado em sua previsão. O dia tinha sido terrivelmente chato e longo. Depois de ser ameaçado por Hermione com uma detenção – sim, ela seria capaz de entregar o próprio amigo – por furar os balões sempre que passava por eles, ter estuporado vários duendes que tentaram ler recados cantados para ele e ter chutado uma armadura que insistiu em tirá-lo para dançar.

Depois de ter visto Malfoy andando de braço dados com Pansy, Ginny se agarrando com o novo namorado e Luna toda sorridente com Neville, Harry sentia que ia explodir se cruzasse com mais algum casalzinho feliz.

Ainda teve uma leva de recadinhos cantados durante o jantar, mais um discurso de Dumbledore, muitas risadinhas das garotas e presentes trocados em pleno Salão Principal. O zumbido estava tornando tudo muito mais irritante.

- Será que esse barulho não vai parar nunca?

Hermione e Ron o olharam espantados.

- Que barulho, Harry?

- Esse barulho. – E apontou o redor. – Essa cantoria sem fim. Será que só conhecem essa música? E essas risadinhas? Lançaram um feitiço coletivo enquanto eu estava dormindo?

- Não, cara. Mas bem que você está precisando. Que mau humor é esse?

- Eu não estou mal humorado. – Harry praticamente rosnou, alto demais, a julgar pelo olhares que recebeu. Até alguns alunos da Sonserina se voltaram e Malfoy deu um sorrisinho cínico, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry mostrou o dedo médio para ele, arrancando um som horrorizado de Hermione e um surpreso de Ron. Draco Malfoy estreitou os olhos, irritado, falou alguma coisa para os sonserinos e se levantou, caminhando até a mesa de Harry. À medida que ele andava, um silêncio ia tomando conta de todo Salão. Parou ao lado deles e disse:

- Potter. Lá fora. Agora.

Harry o encarou desafiante e levantou-se também. A saída deles foi silenciosamente acompanhada por todos os alunos. Em seguida, todos passaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, enquanto saíam para acompanhar o duelo que certamente se seguiria. As tensões entre aqueles dois estavam se intensificando há uma semana. Os professores também saíram, mas não havia qualquer sinal de nenhum dos oponentes ao lado de fora.

---------------- x ----------------

Ao saírem do Salão Principal, Draco e Harry afastaram uma tapeçaria e subiram em silêncio as escadas, dirigindo-se a uma sala vazia do terceiro andar. Nenhum deles queria tornar aquela conversa pública.

Harry andou de um lado para o outro, irritado. Draco foi o primeiro a falar:

- Que palhaçada é essa, Potter? Que idéia estúpida foi aquela de fazer gestos obscenos para mim?

Harry estourou:

- Você é um babaca, Malfoy. Foi até pouco com o que eu deveria fazer a você!

Draco se aproximou, ameaçador.

- É mesmo, Potter? E posso saber por que? – Mudou o tom, falando ironicamente. – Acordou mal humorado hoje?

- Eu. Não. Estou. Mal. Humorado. – Harry disse, entre dentes.

- Não? Pois não é o que parece. Sua namoradinha te largou, foi? - Draco pareceu achar aquilo particularmente divertido.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta, não é? E você, resolveu apelar e ficar com a Pansy-Vadia-Parkinson? – Harry disse, mordaz.

Draco se aproximou ainda mais, parando de frente para ele.

- Você não a conhece, então não fale assim dela.

- Nem faço questão de conhecer. – disse irritado.

Os dois mantinham uma das mãos dentro das vestes, encarando-se furiosos.

- Você é um babaca. – Harry repetiu.

Draco estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

- Quer arranjar alguma confusão antes de dormir, Potter? Já que estuporar duendes, chutar armaduras e estourar os balões não surtiram efeito, resolveu desafiar um monitor?

Harry fez menção de responder, mas parou surpreendido.

- Como sabe disso tudo?

- Porque eu vi, ora. – Draco passou os dedos pelo cabelo, afastando com irritação algumas mechas.

- Não estava ocupado demais com a Parkinson para reparar nos outros?

- Potter, deixa de ser burro. Eu e a Pansy não temos nada. – falou impaciente.

- Por que eu deveria acreditar nisso? Você não acreditou em mim quando eu falei que não tinha nada com a Hermione, não é?

- É diferente. Você não desgruda dela.

- Malfoy, você fala de mim, mas consegue ser bem cego quando quer. A Mione é apenas minha amiga e é doida pelo Ron.

- Vocês estavam trancados sozinhos numa sala vazia.

Harry deu um sorriso de leve.

- Treinando feitiços. Só isso. O professor Flitwick me encheu de dever de casa e eu precisava praticar. Ela estava me ajudando.

Draco o encarou, indeciso.

- Poderia ter pedido para mim.

- E desperdiçar o pouco tempo que temos juntos? Nem pensar.

Draco deu um sorrisinho, mas depois ficou emburrado de novo.

- E por que esperou a semana inteira para se explicar?

Harry deu um suspiro exasperado.

- Eu tentei. Muitas vezes. Qual seria a razão para eu ficar perambulando pelas masmorras todo meu tempo livre?

Draco fez um ar de quem não estava realmente convencido.

- Pois eu acho que você só estava ganhando tempo. Mas essa desculpa é tão boba que é bem capaz de ser verdade.

- É claro que é! Eu dormi durante a aula, não consegui fazer a droga do feitiço de desilusão e o professor me deu dever extra.

- Você dormiu durante a aula de Feitiços? Como conseguiu?

- Estava cansado. Foi aquela noite que a gente voltou de manhã para os dormitórios.

Draco deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Eu lembro. E por que não me procurou hoje?

- Porque você não desgrudava da Parkinson! E eu desisti.

- Desistiu de quê?

- De te procurar. – Praticamente rosnou o resto da frase. - Snape me pegou andando pelas masmorras ontem e fiquei de detenção até de madrugada, limpando caldeirões e etiquetando poções.

Draco se aproximou mais um pouco.

- Devia ter mandado um coruja e combinado um encontro.

Harry o olhou horrorizado, esticando a mão e mostrando as marcas de bicadas.

- As corujas já estavam se recusando a entregar meus bilhetes. Você ao menos chegou a ler algum?

Draco fez uma cara muito culpada ao dizer:

- Eu queimei sem ler. E ameacei empalhar a próxima coruja que tentasse me entregar alguma coisa sua.

Harry se afastou e voltou a andar, furioso.

- Quer saber? Chega. Você não confia em mim e ainda acaba com todas as minhas chances de me explicar. Não sei porque eu insisto nisso. A gente não tem a menor chance juntos.

Draco também se afastou.

- Sim, nós já conversamos sobre isso várias vezes. Como o Salvador do Mundo Mágico poderia ter alguma coisa com um filho de um Comensal da Morte, não é? – Não havia qualquer sinal de ironia na voz de Draco. Parecia apenas constatar friamente os fatos.– Eu tentei explicar isso para a Pansy. – Disse baixinho.

- O que? O que aquela... – Harry conteve o insulto ao ver o olhar que outro lançou. – ...garota tem a ver com isso?

Pela primeira vez, Draco pareceu constrangido.

- Bem, segundo ela, eu estava muito mal humorado. O que é um absurdo. Eu jamais perco meu humor. Só quando me acordam antes da hora ou...

Harry o interrompeu ao dizer baixinho:

- Resumindo: quase sempre.

Draco ignorou o comentário e continuou:

- Ela achou que meu humor estava um pouco alterado e resolveu, apesar de meus protestos, me ajudar a me reconciliar com você. Por isso eu sei toda a destruição que fez hoje pela escola.

Harry o encarou realmente confuso.

- Espera. Você estava me seguindo, agarrado com a Parkinson, para se reconciliar comigo?

Draco assentiu.

- E como eu deveria desconfiar disso? Vocês pareciam um casalzinho todo apaixonado.

Draco fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Céus, não. Você deveria desconfiar por causa da música.

Agora, Harry estava espantado demais até para falar.

- Por favor, Potter, desfaz essa cara de bobo.

- Acho que não entendi direito. As armaduras cantando e os duendes guinchando aquela música atrás de mim pela escola é obra sua?

Draco o olhou horrorizado.

- Eu não trouxe aquelas criaturas para a escola. Que mau gosto. E muito menos teria uma idéia tão brega assim. Foi idéia da Pansy. Eu sofri cada vez que ouvia um deles cantarolando a música.

- Não é para menos. Me responde uma coisa: por que simplesmente não veio falar comigo? O sofrimento teria sido muito menor para nós dois.

- Porque a Pansy sabia que a culpa era sua. E eu não podia me rebaixar, te procurando.

- Então, resolveram me enlouquecer para que eu fosse internado no St. Mungus e você não precisasse mais me ver?

- Que drama, Potter. Não era tão ruim assim. – pausou, pensando. –Era. Eu mesmo estuporei uns três no final do dia.

- Malfoy, eu te procurei várias vezes. Você não estaria se rebaixando!

- Mas a Pansy não sabe disso. Eu não contei para ela. Não somos tão íntimos.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele realmente não entendia Draco algumas vezes.

- Mas ela sabe sobre nós!

- Bem, considerando a situação em que ela nos flagrou... –Draco sorriu.

Harry acabou retribuindo o sorriso também.

- É. Seria muito complicado explicar o que certa parte do meu corpo fazia – Deu uma pausa procurando a melhor palavra. – introduzida em certa parte do seu. Precisaria ser muito convincente.

- Eu poderia alegar um Imperius. – Draco respondeu, aproximando-se.

- Ela acha que sou muito bonzinho para isso. Além disso, gritando daquele jeito?

- Ei, eu não grito, Potter. – Draco falou, indignado.

- Tá. Gemendo então. E não adianta negar, pois aqueles não poderiam ser confundidos com gemidos de dor de jeito nenhum.

- Não vou negar nada. Eu fiz a única coisa inteligente a se fazer: contei a verdade e ganhei uma aliada.

Os dois estavam praticamente encostados agora.

- Ainda está bravo comigo? – Harry perguntou.

- Estou. Vai ter se esforçar para conseguir meu perdão.

Harry sorriu acompanhando Draco passar a língua de leve nos lábios.

- Muito bravo?

- Furioso.

Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram. Ao se separarem, Harry disse, acariciando as costas de Draco:

- Feliz dia dos namorados.

Draco ofereceu o pescoço para facilitar os beijos que Harry distribuía, dizendo:

- Não somos namorados.

- Ah, é mesmo. Eu me esqueci. Quem sabe um dia eu aprenda? - Harry falou com a voz abafada enquanto mordia levemente o ombro do loiro e abria suas vestes, enquanto Draco o ajudava com os botões da própria roupa.

- Não sei, Potter. Se não aprendeu em seis meses, acho que não aprende mais.

Harry ocultou o sorriso ao dizer:

- Talvez eu deva arrumar uma namorada de verdade. Sabe, só para não me enganar mais.

Draco parou de abrir sua roupa, encarando–o sério e o prensando contra parede.

- Ouse fazer isso, Potter, que eu te darei algumas coisinhas para realmente não se esquecer.

Harry riu abertamente e se soltou dos braços dele, voltando a beijá-lo.

- Adoro te ver enciumado.

- Não tenho ciúmes.

A indignação de Draco se perdeu ao sentir os dedos de Potter brincando com o zíper da sua calça. E assim, os dois passaram o resto da noite se provocando e reconciliando.

---------------- x ----------------

Ron conversava com Seamus sobre quadribol quando viu Harry entrando no Salão Principal. Virou-se para Hermione, que lia o Profeta, e falou:

- Só espero que ele esteja com um humor melhor hoje. Tem certeza que não podemos lançar um feitiço de animação nele?

Hermione lançou um olhar tão atravessado para ele que Ron sentiu toda sua esperança de um 'sim' se esvair. Olhou para Harry novamente e não notou qualquer expressão que indicasse qual o estado de espírito dele naquela manhã. O ruivo se afastou, dando espaço para que o moreno sentasse entre ele e Mione. Harry se acomodou, se servindo de um copo de suco, dando um largo sorriso e dizendo:

- Bom dia. Dormiram bem?

Ron olhou para Hermione e viu a mesma expressão de surpresa no rosto dela. Mal responderam e Harry começou uma conversa animada com eles.

Ron não estava entendendo mais nada. 'Será que Harry realmente tinha brigado com Malfoy?' Na noite anterior, pensou em esperar por ele para saber o que havia acontecido, mas Hermione o fez desistir da idéia quando o convidou para aproveitarem o tempo estudando algumas matérias atrasadas..

Ergueu os olhos a tempo de flagrá-la fazendo um sinal e lançando um sorriso para a mesa da Sonserina. Tentou descobrir quem era o alvo, mas só havia Pansy Parkinson na direção que a amiga olhara. Teve a impressão que a outra sorria, mas não era possível. Aquela lá era tão mal humorada quanto Snape.

Só para ter certeza, verificou a mesa dos professores e engasgou com uma torrada ao ver Snape conversar civilizadamente com Remus, e Ron tinha quase certeza de ter visto um sorriso do professor de poções. Mas aquele tinha sido ainda mais rápido que o de Parkinson.

Ron estava começando a ficar preocupado com sua sanidade mental. Voltou-se para Harry e viu que ele parecia cantarolar a mesma música que ontem classificara como 'irritante e infernal'.

O ruivo estava se sentindo tonto, serviu-se com um pouco de suco de abóbora, mas não bebeu. Ainda havia uma pessoa. Lentamente, virou-se para encarar a mesa das cobras e quase caiu para trás. Malfoy tinha acabado de tomar algo e ao terminar, definitivamente estava sorrindo. E não era aquela careta desagradável, mas sim um sorriso de verdade.

Ron pegou o próprio copo com as mãos trêmulas. Algo estava errado. Encarou o suco a sua frente como se buscasse respostas ali. Depois, olhou desesperado para Hermione. Talvez ela soubesse. Ela sempre sabia tudo. E a viu sorrindo, feliz. Aparentemente sem nenhum motivo. Ron olhou novamente para o seu copo. Só podia ser algo na bebida. 'Seria o suco...?' Ouviu a risada de Hermione mais uma vez e tomou todo o conteúdo do copo. Se funcionava para eles...


End file.
